Cuestión de diferencias
by Mery Weasley
Summary: El día antes de la contratación de Sybill Trelawney como profesora de Adivinación no fue tan tranquilo como la bruja hubiese deseado. Un casero problemático, en una pensión de locos. Este fic participa en el reto "Comienzos célebres" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este relato pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Comienzos célebres" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Frase: He vuelto hace unos instantes de visitar a mi casero y ya se me figura que ese solitario vecino va a inquietarme por más de una causa. (Cumbres Borrascosas, Emily Brönte)_

¡Espero que os guste! ^^

N/A: He conseguido que mi ordenador cambie los guiones cortos por los largos. Ya aparecen bien :)

* * *

 **Cuestión de diferencias**

 _He vuelto hace unos instantes de visitar a mi casero y ya se me figura que ese solitario vecino va a inquietarme por más de una causa_. Este pensamiento se formó en la mente de Sybill cuando, rompiendo el silencio de la tarde, un estruendo de cacharros cayendo al suelo sonó.

Su ojo interior ya le había prevenido de esta funesta relación pero, por motivos laborales no había tenido otra opción. Si quería conseguir empleo en Hogwarts, debía hospedarse en aquella pensión al ser la única que tenía habitaciones libres. El dueño de aquel tugurio, un hombre solitario y de aspecto apático, vivía en la pequeña vivienda situada bajo la habitación que Sybill había alquilado.

A pesar de que había llegado esa misma mañana, ya había tenido que presentarse ante la puerta del casero varias veces. La última, unos minutos atrás, para pedirle un poco de silencio. El hombre vivía con un gato y una cabra que no dejaban de golpear y arañar las paredes, y ella necesitaba silencio y tranquilidad para poder ver, a través de la bola de cristal, cómo iba a desarrollarse la entrevista que tendría la noche siguiente. Un nuevo ruido hizo que toda concentración se perdiera.

―¡Esto es demasiado! Mi ojo interior no funciona bien ante semejante alboroto ―decidió volver a bajar para hablar con aquel hombre tan desagradable.

En el piso de abajo, además de la vivienda del casero, se encontraba la taberna que tenía aquella pensión. Se trataba de un local oscuro y sucio, donde unos magos jugaban a las cartas. En la barra, el dueño charlaba con un mago sobre unos intercambios sospechosos. Al ver a Sybill, la cara del tabernero se volvió una mueca de desprecio.

―¿Qué quiere ahora?

―Un poco de silencio, si es posible. Así no puedo concentrarme en descifrar mis visiones. Es la tercera vez que se lo digo hoy...

―Y yo es la tercera vez que le digo que si no está contenta, se busque usted otro alojamiento.

―Oye, si es adivina, ¿Podrá leerme el futuro no? ―El hombre con el que estaba hablando el tabernero era igual de desagradable que él. Su aliento apestaba a alcohol.

―El noble arte de la adivinación no es algo con lo que se juegue.

Al ver que aquella batalla estaba perdida, Sybill decidió volver a su habitación. Probó a insonorizar la habitación con un conjuro de aislamiento. El silencio volvía a reinar en la vida de Sybill. Durante una hora nada la molestó. Pudo leer su futuro en los posos del té que acababa de tomar, sacó brillo a su bola de cristal, e intentó mirar dentro de ella otra vez. Era todo tan silencioso, tan calmado, tan... ¡Bum! ¡Bum! Los muebles comenzaron a dar botes, como si un gigante estuviera saltando a la pata coja.

―¿Es qué no puede haber un segundo de calma en este lugar? ―Enfadada, volvió a bajar aquellas escaleras que tanto había recorrido a lo largo de ese día tan molesto.

Cuando llegó al salón, una música estridente salía de un piano que estaba siendo tocado mágicamente, las teclas parecían moverse solas. En medio del salón, una gran figura bailaba dando saltos. Aquel hombre gigantesco debía ser el causante de que su habitación temblase tanto. A su alrededor, algunos magos y brujas también bailaban al son de aquellas teclas malditas.

Sybill buscó con la mirada al viejo tabernero, sin atreverse a dar un paso sobre aquel salón de locos bailarines. Al final, detrás de la barra, encontró al hombre que buscaba. Éste, al notar que alguien le observaba, dirigió su mirada hacía Sybill y, con una sonrisa maliciosa, le dirigió un gesto que parecía decir que tendría que aguantar aquella fiesta nocturna.

...

El día siguiente fue tan insoportable cómo el anterior. A primera hora de la mañana, Sybill decidió salir a pasear por Hogsmeade. De este modo, no tendría que aguantar a aquel casero viejo y desagradable. Para bien o para mal, esa misma noche acabaría esta estancia tan horrible. Si el profesor Dumbledore la contrataba en Hogwarts, ella podría empezar a vivir en el castillo esa misma noche. Por lo contrario, si no lograba el puesto de trabajo, se marcharía también esa noche.

A la vuelta de su paseo, Sybill se encontró un espectáculo muy ofensivo para su privacidad en su habitación. La puerta estaba abierta y dentro, una cabra estaba comiéndose uno de sus chales. El casero se encontraba mirando su preciada bola de cristal, mientras una fregona se paseaba por la habitación dejando charcos de agua, en lo que parecía un pésimo intento por limpiar.

―¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo usted aquí? Y por favor, dígale a su cabra que deje de comerse mi ropa... ―Sybill no solía perder los papeles muy a menudo, pero el comportamiento de aquel hombre había sobrepasado los límites de su paciencia.

―Justo ahora estaba viéndola, a través de esta bola, acercarse hacía la pensión... ―El casero hablaba con un tono misterioso, un claro intento de burla hacia Sybill.

―¡Márchese ahora mismo! ¡Esto es intolerable!

Ante los gritos de Sybill, el hombre y su cabra se marcharon de la habitación, esta última aún masticaba el chal de Sybill. Les seguía aquella fregona que dejaba charcos a su paso.

Una vez sola en su habitación, la bruja se sentó en la silla. Estaba harta de aquel hombre que no tenía ningún respeto hacia sus dones adivinatorios. Esperaba que aquella entrevista mereciera la pena.

La noche llegó sin ningún enfrentamiento nuevo entre Sybill y el casero. Se encontraba recogiendo sus baúles cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Al otro lado, esperaba un hombre anciano de largo cabello plateado y una barba de longitud similar. Tras unas gafas de media luna, unos ojos azules la sonreían.

―Buenas noches Sybill. Soy Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts. ¿Me permite la entrada a sus aposentos?

―Pase, profesor. Muchas gracias por permitirme esta entrevista.

El hombre se sentó frente a ella. Comenzó a hacerle preguntas acerca de sus dones, pruebas que demostraran su profesionalidad. Sybill quería hacerle ver a aquel hombre que ella no era ninguna impostora.

De repente, la mente de Sybill se nubló, haciéndola perder el sentido. Oía una voz que no era la suya, era profunda y llena de poder. El tiempo pareció congelarse ante ella, ya no veía la habitación, ni al profesor Dumbledore. Cuando volvió a recuperar el sentido, se encontraba de pie.

―¡...NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE POR AQUÍ! ―Oyó que el profesor gritaba a alguien. También escuchó la puerta al cerrarse.

―¿Qué...Qué ha pasado? ―Se encontraba confusa, no recordaba nada de lo que acababa de suceder.

―Sybill, bienvenida a Hogwarts. Ha conseguido el puesto de profesora de adivinación ―ahora, el profesor Dumbledore volvía a sonar amable―. Esperaré abajo mientras usted recoge sus baúles. Hoy dormirá en el castillo.

El director se marchó, dejando a una Sybill que aún no se había recuperado de lo que acababa de suceder. Recogió los baúles y, cinco minutos después, se reunía con el director en la barra de aquel pub.

―Oh, ya está lista, perfecto. Supongo que ya conocerá a mi hermano Aberforth. Es el dueño de este lugar.

No podía ser cierto. Aquel casero tan desagradable no podía ser el hermano del gran Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
